lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Гей
Гей ( ) — английское прилагательное, изначально означавшее «беззаботный», «весёлый», «яркий, театральный». Однако в современном английском языке это слово обычно используется как существительное или прилагательное, обозначающее однополую сексуальную ориентацию — гомосексуальность. В русском языке этот термин используется, в отличие от английского, только как существительное и только для обозначения мужчины гомосексуальной ориентации. В своей книге «Любовь небесного цвета» сексолог И.С. Кон пишет: "Гей" - не просто мужчина, любящий мужчин, а носитель особого самосознания, член соответствующей субкультуры, общины или организации, борец за свои гражданские права... http://www.lib.ru/PSIHO/KON/blove.txt В английском языке слово «гей», когда используется как прилагательное, может быть использовано для описания черт, ассоциируемых с квирами или с гомосексуалами, как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами, с культурой или образом жизни. В русском языке термин «гей» применяется только по отношению к мужчинам-гомосексуалам. Термин лесбиянка, с другой стороны, используется и в английском, и в русском языке одинаково гендерно-специфично, обозначая женщин, предпочитающих сексуальные отношения с другими женщинами. Этимология Основное значение слова «гей» подверглось сильным изменениям в течение 20-го столетия. Однако это изменение не было неожиданным — оно возникло из более ранних примеров сексуализированного использования этого слова (а именно, для обозначения проституции, «лёгкого поведения»). Само слово «gay», возможно, происходит от старофранцузского gai, в свою очередь, вероятно, заимствованного из одного из германских языков. Онлайновый этимологический словарь. (URL находился в рабочем состоянии на 4 апреля 2006 года). Слово первоначально означало «беззаботный», «весёлый», «яркий, театральный» и широко использовалось в разговорной речи и в литературе в этом значении. Одним из примеров такого словоупотребления может служить название балета 1938 года Gaîté Parisienne («Parisian Gaiety», «Парижское Веселье»), постановки по мотивам оперетт Жака Оффенбаха. В более поздние времена, начиная примерно с середины 20-го столетия, слово «gay» в английском языке уже не могло употребляться в таком значении без придания фразе оттенка двойного или скрытого смысла. Слово «gay» начало приобретать в английском языке сексуальную окраску в конце 17-го века, когда оно использовалось в значении «человек, пристрастившийся к удовольствиям», «предающийся сладострастию». Такое словоупотребление было расширением первоначального значения «беззаботный». Подразумевалось, что беззаботный человек не чувствует себя «связанным моральными ограничениями». ''Gay'' в именах собственных Имя Gay в качестве личного имени в англоязычных странах до сих пор изредка встречается, обычно как женское имя, хотя в последнее время его написание часто меняют на Gaye. По данным переписи населения 1990 года личное имя «Gay» было 795-м по распространённости в США (http://www.census.gov/genealogy/names/dist.female.first). Оно также иногда использовалось в качестве личного имени и для мужчин. Имя популярного ирландского теле-шоумена Гэбриэла Бирна (Gabriel Byrne)) всегда сокращалось как «Gay» (Гей), и передача, которую он вёл на радио, называлась «Шоу Гея Бирна» (The Gay Byrne Show). Таким образом могут сокращаться также английское женское имя Gaynell и мужские имена Gaylen и ''Gaylord. Слово Gaiety («Веселье») также раньше было распространённым названием для мест отдыха и развлечений. Одним из любимых мест Оскара Уайльда в Дублине был The Gaiety Theatre, основанный под таким названием в 1884 году. Появление современного значения слова Использование термина «gay» в применении к гомосексуальности происходит от расширения сексуализированной коннотации его исходного значения «беззаботный и раскованный», подразумевающего желание отбросить традиционные «условности» и сексуальную мораль. Такое использование этого слова в английском языке задокументировано ещё в начале 1920-х годов. Вначале это слово более широко применялось для описания раскованного сексуального поведения гетеросексуалов, как, например, в распространённой в своё время фразе (gay Lothario) («беззаботный Лотарио») Словарь Бартлби или в заглавии книги и фильма (The Gay Falcon), описывающей детектива, распутника и бабника по имени Гей Фэлкон. Вплоть до середины 20-го столетия человека можно было назвать по-английски «gay» без намёка на его сексуальную ориентацию и без оттенка предрассудков, имея ввиду значение «бабник», «распутник». Цитата из произведения Гертруды Стайн «Мисс Фурр и мисс Скин» (1922) является, по всей вероятности, первым документированным публичным использованием слова «gay» в применении к гомосексуальным отношениям. Однако и там из контекста остаётся неясным, использовала ли Стайн это слово для описания лесбийских отношений или весёлого характера: They were ...gay, they learned little things that are things in being gay, ... they were quite regularly gay. Мюзикл 1929 года «Сладкая горечь» (Bitter Sweet) Ноэла Коуарда содержит другой пример использования слова «gay» в контексте, подразумевающем гомосексуальность. В песне, звучащей в этом мюзикле, «Зелёная шляпа», четыре одетых с иголочки «дэнди» образца 1890-х годов поют: : Pretty boys, witty boys, You may sneer : At our disintegration. : Haughty boys, naughty boys, : ''Dear, dear, dear! : Swooning with affectation… : And as we are the reason : For the «Nineties» being gay, : We all wear a green carnation. Название песни содержит аллюзию на Оскара Уайльда, известного привычкой к ношению зелёной шляпы. Гомосексуальность Оскара Уайльда была широко известна. Однако фраза gay nineties («беззаботные 1890-е») была также широко используемым эпитетом для описания периода 1890-х годов. В частности, фильм, называвшийся The Gay Nineties or The Unfaithful Husband («Беззаботные 90-е, или неверный муж») был выпущен в том же году, что и вышеупомянутый мюзикл. Песня «The Green Carnation» также использовала популярные сатирические образы Уайльда и движения «эстетов», восходящие к оперетте Гильберта и Салливэна «Терпение» (1881). Вследствие этого точное значение слова «gay» в контексте этого мюзикла определить затруднительно — то ли это намёк на гомосексуальность Уайльда, то ли критика эстетства и декаданса 1890-х годов. Примечания Библиография * 1995. The Merriam-Webster New Book of Word Histories, Merriam-Webster, 189—191. ISBN 0-87779-603-3. * Harper, Douglas (2001). [http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=gay Online Etymology Dictionary: gay]. См. также * Бисексуальность * Гомосексуальность * Гетеросексуальность * Каминг-аут * Лесбийство * ЛГБТ-движение * Сексуальная ориентация Ссылки (на русском) * Сайт gay.ru * Сайт gayrussia.ru Ссылки (на английском) * 365 Gay News * Gay News UK * Gay News Ireland * Gay Rights Watch * About Gay Movies Категория:Термины ЛГБТ Категория:Гомосексуальность en:Gay